


Piece by Piece

by just_let_me_be



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hope you like this, Love, M/M, OT3, Song references, Top Louis, and OT4, i suck at tagging!, louis bio dad sucks, movie star Harry, running out of tags, some by 1D some by other artists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_let_me_be/pseuds/just_let_me_be
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only real memory of his father that Louis Tomlinson has is of a dreary day at the airport. His father was scheduled to leave at exactly 6:45 in the morning. His mother had woken him up gently, gotten him dressed and even had breakfast waiting on the table. At six years old, Louis was excited to get to go to the airport, the plains where inconceivable to his child like mind. All he had ever wanted was to fly on one and see the places that he saw in his mom’s magazines. </p>
<p>Or the one where Louis is in a world famous boyband and his dead beat biological father decides to show up right in the middle. Harry is a movie star who falls for Louis and only wants to help. Featuring Liam and Niall as the most amazing best friends ever. And a guest appearance by Perrie Edwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while! Been dealing with a lot of stuff in my personal life for the past year. This is the first thing that I've managed to sort of write and like since my last fic. Bare with me while I write it!  
> First off I've changed some of the names, like Louis' biological father.  
> Also the time line is slightly off, there are a few things that happen that are from IRL. Mostly its all from my imagination.  
> All in all I hope everyone likes it. I'll do my best to make it worth reading!  
> Credit to Kelly Clarkson and her song Piece by Piece for inspiring this story and the title!  
> Enjoy! <3  
> ~Britt

The only real memory of his father that Louis Tomlinson has is of a dreary day at the airport. His father was scheduled to leave at exactly 6:45 in the morning. His mother had woken him up gently, gotten him dressed and even had breakfast waiting on the table. At six years old, Louis was excited to get to go to the airport, the plane where inconceivable to his child like mind. All he had ever wanted was to fly on one and see the places that he saw in his mom’s magazines. 

It hadn’t occurred to him, nor his mother that it would be the last time he’d see his father. Well not for another twelve years or so. 

Louis grew up in a small home in Doncaster with his mother, who had remarried and had four more children, all of whom were girls. Mark took care of Louis; the way his biological father had done before he’d left. Even gave him his last name.

When Louis was thirteen he’d discovered that he had a knack for singing and even had a band for a few years, The Rogue, had a decent run, he even got to perform at a few weddings. They only really did covers, but Louis would every once in a while jot down a few lyrics he’d been thinking of. After their bass player mover to the states Louis decided it probably be best to focus on school. 

Well that’s what he hoped to do. He really just ended up being a class clown, at least his peers loved him. There was one teacher who did tell him that he’d ever amount to anything. Louis made it his mission in life to prove him wrong. So, he stared in the school’s production of Grease. Of course according to that teacher anything that had to do with the arts was nothing to bat an eye at. 

When he was sixteen he’d decided to try out for X Factor. It was beyond anything that he could have imagined. His mother even encouraged him to try and contact his biological father. He’d managed to get a hold of his father’s new wife, who promised to tell Anthony that he’d called. The day he’d left for X Factor’s boot camp, he’d received a call from an unknown number. 

“Hello?” Louis had said.

“Look Louis, I don’t appreciate you contacting my wife and disrupting my family. If you could please not try and reach me, if I wanted to talk I’d have done it myself.” After that there was a long nothingness and the call ended. 

He stood there with his phone in his hand and his jaw slacked. He’d dropped his pillow and the only thing he could really feel was the pounding in his heart. 

“Lou? Lou who was that?” Jo asked as she bent to pick up his pillow. 

“Anthony.” Was all Louis could muster. 

“What did he say?” 

Louis shook his head and turned to look at Mark. 

“Promise me if you ever see him, you’ll punch him in the face?” 

Mark furrowed his eyebrows but nodded. “You got it kiddo.”

Louis went on X Factor, didn’t make it past the final round in boot camp. Though it would seem that there was an angel looking out for him in the form of Nicole Scherzinger. Louis vowed to take back any and all comments he’d ever made about the Pussycat Dolls. She and the one and only Simon Cowell paired him and two other boys up as a trio to enter as a group. 

“You are all just too talented to give up.” She had told them. 

Louis bonded well with Niall and Liam. They’d got on like three pigs in a blanket. Though Louis did have his doubts about Liam. He and Niall managed to corrupt him and they felt great pride in that. They were easily a crowd favorite, always getting decent remarks from all of the judges. They aimed to please. 

Collision of Three, or C3 as their fans began to call them, made it to the top three. Everyone thought that they were going to take it all. Louis and the boys wanted to take it all. They had worked so hard. Especially being a boyband. The odds weren’t exactly in their favor. 

“Guys, no matter what happens out there tonight, we did it fighting. Even if we don’t win, this is what we were meant to do. No matter what.” Liam’s voice echoed in the bathroom they were warming up in. 

“Yeah, I love you guys. Us against the world right?” Niall pitched in clamping Louis on the back. 

Louis ruffled his hair. “Us against the world Ni.” 

Louis heart raced as the two finalist names were called. He felt it drop when Collision of Three wasn’t one of them. The shouts of outrage rang in his ears. He turned to look at his bandmates. Their faces were soft, disappointment evident. He tried to listen as Liam answered a question. 

“We aren’t done. There’s plenty more to come from us.” He was saying.

That night Louis curled up in his bed wondering what could have been. He awoke to a text from Simon the next morning.

 _Meet me with the boys at my offices at 10am._

That afternoon the boys left Simon’s offices as officially signed artist. 


	2. About the Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit Title to Little Mix's About the Boy :)

Lights flashed in Louis’ eyes for the umpteenth time this week. Paps has been following him ever since the picture of him and Perrie Edwards leaked. Didn’t people understand that guys and girls can be just friends. He had taken her out after her recent break up. They had become close after she and her friends had won the X Factor the year after Louis had been on it. 

He flicked his sun glasses down over his face and continued into the supermarket. He was going to attempt to cook dinner tonight for him and the boys, Niall had complained that if he had to eat Liam’s dry chicken one more time, he’d cut off his own hand and eat it. 

So, Louis offered to cook his mom’s famous lasagna. He had to call her to get the ingredients because for some reason the only thing he could remember went in it was salt and noodles. He piled everything on the conveyer belt and waited to be checked out. He glanced over at one of the magazine racks and was met face to face with none other than Harry Styles. 

_Playboy Harry Styles dumps Taylor Swift three days before TCA awards!_ Louis scoffed at the picture of Harry and Taylor in a broken heart. Louis didn’t really know the playboy, just what he’s heard around and what he read in the gossip columns. Harry Styles was apparently the biggest playboy to come out of London. His movies were decent, he wasn’t a Leonardo DiCaprio or a Hugh Jackman by any means, but he was okay. Louis had only really seen a few of his films. What with touring and everything. 

The boys and Harry had come up around the same time. Harry landed a major role in some comedy around the time that Collison of Three released their first single. Louis had received word that their newest single was going to be featured in his new film. Niall was beside himself, apparently he was a huge fan of the curly haired boy. Liam didn’t seem to care either way.  
Louis continued to check out and managed to bypass all the paparazzi waiting for him out front. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He glanced down as he set the heavy bags in the front seat beside him. 

_You busy tonight?_

Adrian.

_Cooking dinner with the lads tonight._

Louis pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the condo he and the boys sometimes stayed at. 

_What about later tonight?_

Louis checked his watch, it was currently 4:50pm, if he cooked dinner fast enough they could meet around eleven. 

_It’s possible that I might be free._

Louis waited till after he’s pulled in to the driveway to check his reply. 

_Good. See you then._

Louis didn’t reply. They really didn’t do small talk anyways. They mostly just used each other to get off when they really needed to. It fit with their schedule. They could be discreet and still have a good time. Anytime they saw each other in public they act as though they’ve never screwed each other’s brains out. 

Louis pulls off dinner, barely, Liam only threatens to call the fire department once. Niall seems satisfied, which is what really matters. 

“That was fucking brilliant man,” Niall sighed, rubbing his belly. 

“I aim to please,” Louis chuckled as he ran his fingers through Niall’s bleached hair. “Whelp I have places to be and people to do. Don’t wait up!”

He jumped up and slid on his Vans before heading out the door, leaving a stunned Niall and Liam behind him. 

The club he frequently visited was packed for a Thursday night. The beat pulsed through him and his heart pounded to the sound. He glanced around searching for the familiar red hair. It was only 10:30 chances were Adrian wasn’t there yet. Louis walked up to the bar and signaled the bartender. 

“Can I get a Crown and Coke?” 

The bartender nodded and pulled a clean glass. 

“Drinking by yourself tonight?” a deep voice asked.

Louis turned to the sound. 

“Well what do you know, Harry Styles in the flesh. Don’t you have some girls heart to steal and break?”

Harry smiled, green eyes twinkling. His hair much longer in person and much curlier. His face was more chiseled and the was an air of vanilla wafting off of him.  
“Not tonight. Also, you didn’t answer my question Louis Tomlinson. You drinking alone?” 

Louis took a sip of his drink. “You actually know my name?”

“Course I do. But you still didn’t answer my question.”

Louis shrugged, “Might be.”

Harry nodded and set his drink down in front of him. “Care for some company?”

“Not particularly, but since you seem to be making yourself comfortable.” 

Harry chuckled and sat down on the plush stool. He took a sip of what seemed to be some sort of tonic. Louis’ eyes zeroed in on the size of Harry’s hand clasping the small glass.  
“So, if you aren’t drinking alone, what are you doing all by your lonesome?”

Louis ran his fingers through his hair, “Meeting a friend.”

Harry stares at him for a few seconds too long for Louis comfort. “A friend?”

Louis sighs, “Yes, a friend. You know the people who hang out with you on occasion. Not sure what you and your movie star people call it, but us musicians call it hanging out.”

Harry scoffs at the tone of Louis voice. “We movie stars call it the same thing.”

Before Louis could answer he felt the grasp of someone’s hand on his shoulder.

“Been here long darling?” 

“Adrian,” Harry says looking up at the person behind Louis. 

“Hazza baby, how are you?”

Louis looks between the two. “Do, you two know each other?”

“You can say that,” Adrian answers, voice airy. 

Louis looks back and forth between the two men; Harry’s eyes slowly trace up Adrian’s lean muscled body. His tattoos are just barely visible under the thin white t-shirt he’s sporting and his jeans are so tight. 

“You ready to go upstairs?” Louis asks. Jealousy rearing its ugly head, though Louis isn’t exactly sure why.

Okay, so Adrian was his so called fuck body. They had an actual friendship, well kind of. Sometimes they would hang out at Adrian’s flat but, not often. And the way Harry looked at him, like maybe he knew just what was under those expensive clothing made Louis squirm.

“Yes, darling. Wait for me up there?” Adrian answers. 

Louis nods and turns to the winding staircase that leads to the VIP section.

The music is quieter and Louis can feel the blood in his veins simmer down. That’s when it hits him. 

_Fuck_

If Harry knows Adrian, then Harry must know what team Adrian plays for. By the looks of it Louis is quite sure that Harry plays for the same team. It’s not that Louis is ashamed of liking guys. He isn’t. But the label he’s signed to does. 

It’s okay though. Louis knows the ramifications if he were to come out. There were other people to think about, Liam and Niall worked just as hard to get to where they are as Louis did. If he came out, it would cause a lot of damage to who they are as a band. Their brand is all about sex appeal. Girls like to imagine themselves with the boys, they can’t really do that if one of them comes out as gay. Not to mention, too many parents purchase the albums. If any of them were to be homophobic that’s money lost and fans lost. Louis didn’t want that to happen. Their fans where what made them who they are. 

So, Louis goes with the straight farce. He “dates” girls from time to time. He avoids being seen strictly with guys not attached to him or the boys. Thankfully he’d never had a boyfriend before auditioning. Though he’d known for a long time that he was into guys. Hell Zac Efron had been his first crush. After meeting Adrian at the after party for X Factor’s finale, he knew for real. 

Adrian had pulled him aside, they had been drinking and one thing led to another. Niall had found them making out in one of the bathroom stalls. Louis then chose to tell Liam and Niall bout about his recent discovery. It took them about two hours before they were okay with it. 

“What are you daydreaming about love?” Adrian says, distracting Louis from his thoughts. "Hope it’s about me.”

He walks over to the couch that Louis is sitting and straddles him. Louis pulls him closer to him and glances up at the boy. His hair is darker than usual and Louis runs a hand through it.  
“Course. Who else would I be thinking about?” Louis says, leaning up to press his lips to the junction between Adrian’s jaw and neck.

“Hmm, I don’t know. Maybe Harry Styles?”

Louis pulls back. “Not likely. 

He leans back in and loses himself in slowly taking Adrian apart. Only for a few moments does Harry pop into his mind, with his curls and green eyes and lips that Louis never noticed were so full. Harry, with his hands so large they almost covered the entire glass he was drinking from. For only a moment does Louis’ mind travel to the movie star, and in that one moment does Louis come. 

They clean themselves up and Adrian kisses Louis lightly. 

“Till next time lover boy.” Adrian says with a wink.

Louis waits a bit before following down the spiral case. He runs his fingers through his hair and smooths his disheveled t-shirt. He glances around the packed club, music back to pounding in his ears. His eyes catch a pair of green ones.

Harry takes a sip of his drink, smiles a coy smile and tilts his head in goodbye. 

Louis crawls into bed fully sated and a lot tired. He plugs in his phone and pulls his covers over his face. He closes his eyes as flashes of curly hair and green eyes dance before him.

His phone beeps.

_I know your secret. Xx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's chapter 1. Hope it was decent.. I'll get chapter two up as soon as I can.! Kudos and Comments are always welcome! :) <3  
> i'll also try and make the chapters just a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the name of the band, I suck at naming things! I fear for my future children! Anyways comments and kudos are always welcome!! I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can!


End file.
